


Let's Make This Quick

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Granger likes it both ways [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alunger, Beta Read kinda, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: "Let's make this quick." Alucard smirked, his grip on Granger's arm tightened.A blush blossomed on Granger's cheeks at that line and gave him the urge to flee.But when Alucard grasped his shoulders, the maniacal glee on the demon hunter's face was far too sinister and Granger found himself being pulled towards the nearest bush





	Let's Make This Quick

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer lack of proper time investment in my other alunger fic (it was too long and i need a lot of planning to make it coherent) 
> 
> So have a quickie instead that I wrote in 4 hours 😁
> 
> Oh and please imagine Granger doesn't have bandages on his hands, I completely forgot about that 😅

"Let's splitpush here." Granger killed the last minion and began attacking the bottom turret.

"Got it." Alucard answered while taking the crab.  
  
Alucard and Granger were in the bottom lane, with Granger being level 7 and Alucard being level 5. Since Granger was an early game hero, he had a decent gold advantage between the two of them.

**"REQUEST BACKUP!"**

Both Granger and Alucard looked up, but ignored the call for help and returned to whatever it was they were doing. X-borg of all people did not need help.

** _"An enemy has been slain!"_ **

** _"Double kill!"_ **

** _"An ally has been slain..."_ **

Well, so much for overpowered.

Granger destroyed the turret first before checking his items. Cooldown Boots, Raptor Machete, and Bloodlust Axe were more than enough for now, and he quickly made a detour to the enemy jungle area to intercept the midlane to help his teammates.

Or he would have, if Alucard didn't grip his hand and pull him back.

"What?!" Granger groaned in irritation. He had honestly wanted to split up since the start of the laning phase since this fool kept on stealing his buffs without remorse.

Alucard smirked so deviously that even the warm sunlight above could not cleanse that smile. This was not a smile that should exist here, it was supposed to stay in there, hidden, in the darkness of their bedroom...

"Let's make this quick." Alucard smirked, his grip on Granger's arm tightened.

A blush blossomed on Granger's cheeks at that line and gave him the urge to flee.

But when Alucard grasped his shoulders, the maniacal glee on the demon hunter's face was far too sinister and Granger found himself being pulled towards the nearest bush.

* * *

Alucard harshly pushed Granger against the rocky wall. They were in a corner so space was minimal, but Alucard was uncaring of Granger's complaints. Their chests rubbed against each other as he pinned Granger's body with his own, and he groaned in pain when he felt Granger's weapons land on his feet. It was obvious that Granger had purposefully made it land there, _asshole_.

"The _hell_ are you doing?!" Granger tried to break away from his hold, but both of them know that it was futile. "They need _us_ up there!"

"Well I need _you_ here." Alucard gave a quick peck to Granger's forehead and began to unzip Granger's turtleneck.

"Alucard—" Granger groaned in frustration as he gripped Alucard's hand to stop him.

"Be quiet." Alucard told him as he tried to pry the zipper open, his voice serious. He knew how stubborn Granger was. Granger ignored the warning and dug the heels of his hands against Alucard's chest to push him back.

Alucard thought it was cute how Granger tried to resist him... but he had had enough of games.

The stubborn swordsman dug his heels into the ground, turning him into this unmoving fortress of flesh, and after unzipping that troublesome outfit so many times, Alucard was more than skilled enough to undress Granger within 2 minutes.

Not even a second late after the lower half of Granger's face was finally exposed, Alucard viciously kissed him. The force was enough to bruise, and he could feel it in his teeth that he had pushed too hard. Alucard grinned when Granger kept his lips unmoving to his advances.

"Granger...please..." Alucard whispered, but no response, then he pleaded sweetly with his tongue, licking the crevice of those amber petals. He hoped that he could come in, only to get irritated when Granger pursed his lips shut.

Granger whacked an aggravated palm against Alucard's lustful mouth and harshly pushed him away. Granger breathed heavily, perspiration on his skin giving him a crystalline glow against the bush leaves. Because of his unzipped turtleneck, it looked like his coat was on the verge of falling from his body.

The sight in front of him was too hot, too tempting, reminding Alucard of the times he did much more to this stubborn musician — on the bed, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, or wherever he felt like doing it. And he had the sudden desire to escalate this further.

"Of all times..." Granger spoke with a raspy voice, tired from the effort before, but regardless of that he tightened his grip, his fingers pressing against the skin in front of Alucard's teeth. "... It has to be now?"

Was this musician that aloof? All the other heroes were in the opposite lane, and with the two of them alone, undisturbed, how could Alucard not take the chance?

Alucard smiled slyly against the sweaty palm, already familiar with whether Granger was aroused or not, no matter how much the musician denied it. It was a game between them, to see who would give in to temptation first, and the game of chase was exhilarating. But too often it left Alucard to be the loser of the game, he was a _very_ impatient man after all.

Alucard gripped Granger's waist with his gauntleted hand to keep him still, while the other hand held down the wrist that held his mouth captive. He began to suck the palm, and licked it, pretending it was Granger's lips.

He stared at Granger the whole time, gauging his reaction, and he loved what he saw. The musician's mouth was agape, his red eyes transfixed on his own, his hand slowly distanced itself from Alucard's lips.

With the quiet ambience around them, under the canopy of the bush leaves, it nearly gave them the illusion they were the only people in the world. That they were free to do what was forbidden, free from judgemental eyes.

Alucard stopped licking the palm and began to suck on Granger's index finger. He heard Granger's breath catch and he released the finger with a silent pop, and he was about to do the same to each finger but he felt Granger slowly releasing his hand from his grip.

Alucard sighed, soothed when Granger cupped his jaw. Perspiration blended with saliva, and he felt the heat of Granger's skin against his own.

"Idiot." Granger stated bluntly, but his tender hold on Alucard's jaw only showed his true sentiments. There was a calmness in his stance, from the tenderness in his voice, especially when with his thumb gave Alucard's cheek loving strokes.

Granger was a completely different person when they were truly alone. The fact that Granger allowed himself to be exposed and vulnerable to him, and only him alone, made Alucard's heart soar.

Alucard nestled his face against Granger's hand. A simple touch from Granger, just the graze of his pale skin against his rendered him weak.

"You're that impatient?" Granger asked softly, and his voice was kind. Alucard let his blush take over his face, the patience and care in that voice tickled his heart.

"It's been two weeks." Alucard feigned sadness as he further fell into Granger's allure. Oh, how quickly the tables have turned.

"It's okay." Granger then cupped Alucard's face in with both of his hands, his thumbs massaging Alucard's jaw, then he pulled that faced a bit downwards and planted a soft kiss.

"Me too." Granger whispered longingly against Alucard's lips.

Alucard could feel himself falling, plunging into the depths of those carmine eyes. Those pools of red wine always turning him to a love drunk fool. Falling... He was falling in love again.

Alucard's hand embraced Granger's nape and brought him to his lips.

The kiss was a calm wave that cascaded on their bodies, the release of sexual tension akin to taking a dip on the refreshing sea after a warm day, both of them drowning in each other. The gentle kisses left them breathless, but neither of them wanted to break apart.

"Alucard..." Granger moaned subtly, the way he said his name was breathless, and the entranced voice throbbed against his lips. Alucard smiled into the kiss, and brushed his fingers against Granger's face to guide him in angling his head.

Alucard gently bit Granger's bottom lip, and sucked it gently. With a pop he released Granger from the kiss and peppered Granger's face with butterfly kisses, giving Granger room to breathe, then Alucard made a beeline towards Granger's lithe neck, his mouth and tongue lapping up the delicious skin, making the often silent musician's eyes flutter shut and moan contentedly. Alucard sighed wantonly against Granger's neck, amazed at how sensual he could be.

Granger hugged Alucard to him, his hand lingered on Alucard's lower back, while his other hand softly combed through Alucard's hair. Alucard continued kissing him, adoring him, loving him. Alucard then felt Granger prodding him to raise his head, he obliged, already knowing why, and he returned to those needy, plump lips.

Alucard drove the kiss deeper than the one before, their tongues lazily dancing a familiar routine. Their lips brushed against each other, and their heads angled to the side, both of them breathing through their noses, it was a give and take of power between them right now, neither one dominating the other.

Granger ended the kiss, smacking his lips against Alucards subduely, and he breathed softly then looked at him, still combing that flaxen hair to see his face better.

"Satisfied?" Granger asked, his bashful eyes averted when Alucard smiled slyly. Granger looked so beautiful to Alucard, just like this, his face flushed from the myriad of kisses, those luscious lips a beautiful shade of red, his hair unruly from Alucard's hands. Alucard can never get enough of that view.

He smiled ruefully, he wanted more, that much was obvious, but no matter how much they did it, Granger always had this innocence in his soul that Alucard didn't want to taint with his hands.

And they had been here for too long, the others might start to get suspicious.

"No..." Alucard looked down, and Granger followed his gaze downwards, then his face reddened at the erection those blue pants failed to hide.

"Oh..." Granger uttered shyly, his eyes transfixed on Alucard's _problem_. Alucard blushed, embarrassed, but he expected this, Granger is too much of a temptation for him.The musician doesn't know just _how much_ he affected him.

"You... you should fix that." Granger stammered, he pointedly looked away from the tent of his pants and gazed directly in his eyes.

Adorable. Too adorable. Alucard laughed lazily and hugged Granger, and he hid his face against Granger's neck, embarrassed that his lust tarnished the innocence of their kisses earlier. He had it bad for this musician, that was for certain.

"It's fine, I'll just go somewhere to jack this off." He planted a chaste kiss against Granger's neck and inhaled his scent. "It won't take long."

Alucard took a step back, already missing the warmth of Granger's body, but a hand gripped the front of his coat.

"Something wrong?" Alucard raised a brow, this is usually the part where Granger would leave as well. It was quite unusual.

"No.. I'll.." Granger swallowed a lump in his throat, his red eyes looked at him, almost pleading, and Alucard stood there, not knowing what to do.

Granger bit his lips and slowly lowered his body, he knelt on the ground, his face level with Alucard's erection. Alucard's eyes widened.

"I'll do it..." Granger said, his head facing the ground.

Alucard felt his heart stop, revive, then do a somersault in his chest before it got stuck on his throat, rendering him speechless, and only sounds of disbelief and arousal emerged from his mouth. Did his fantasies escape from his mind and transform into this beautiful reality in front of him? He could only imagine this in his dreams. Granger had never taken the initiative before.

"You don't have to force yourself, Granger..." Alucard tried to stop him. To have Granger do something like this was too unreal. Was this really happening front of him? But oh, his arousal wanted this so badly, his dreams and fantasies wanted this so, so badly, and damn him then for denying himself this!

"But I want to.." Granger stared, transfixed, and he began to unbutton Alucard's pants. His nimble fingers carefully unzipped it and finally Alucard's hard, hot member emerged, free from it's sartorial cage.

Granger gulped nervously, and a timid hand cupped the erection. Alucard groaned, he leant against the wall, not knowing how sensitive he was till now.

"I’ve wanted to... for a long time now..."

* * *

  
The blush on Granger's face spread to his neck, he could feel the weight of Alucard's stare and he refused to look up, knowing it would extinguish his urge to please him.

Then he crumpled within himself, realization settling in. Could he really satisfy Alucard as much as Alucard did to him? He had lost count of the many, many times Alucard had done this to him. Alucard made it look so easy and enjoyable so this should be a breeze, shouldn't it?

That didn’t matter now. Alucard was waiting, and Granger knew first hand how impatient this man could be.

Granger hummed, and placed his palms against the wall behind Alucard to steady himself, then leant forward to observe the twitching member. He lightly blew on it, and Alucard made a guttural sound that turned his belly. He exhaled a hot breath, testing the waters, trying to remember what Alucard would usually do. Then, Alucard softly spoke his name, and it made Granger gain confidence. He could do this.

Granger slowly removed his hands from the wall and placed them on Alucard's firm thighs. He tried to get comfortable, and somehow Alucard's reactions calmed him, his qualms about the situation diminishing as quickly as his modesty.

He stared at Alucard's member, finally realising this was the first time he had seen it in its entirety, with the balls hiding just underneath. His eyes were bewitched, spellbound to the hard, long shaft. This member had been inside him so many times already, and he had never realized until now how... large it was, and how it was a miracle that it even fit in him. Granger felt a familiar heat churning in his gut, his ass getting warmer, wanting to welcome this member home again.

Granger squeezed Alucard's thighs and stuck his tongue out, then gave the member a tentative lick at the tip. He felt Alucard shiver, and Granger felt more confident to continue this. Granger wanted to please him, first and foremost.

Granger licked the sides, the member was so hot that Granger felt his tongue nearly singe at the heat of it. The mauve skin was salty, and Granger continued to lick off the sweat. The musician then, without thinking, softly grasped the base of Alucard's member and raised it up. He licked the underside of the penis and sometimes with each kiss and lick he sucked a portion of the shaft, leaving mild hickies along Alucard's member. He could hear Alucard alternating between pants and groans, and sometimes he would curse. Granger beamed, this turned out better than he thought it would, despite it being his first time.

Granger moved his hand up and down in sure and confident strokes, his demureness fading away. Granger fluttered his eyes shut, then softly sucked the tip, his head dipping up and down, but not taking the whole shaft in, his inexperienced throat wary at it's length and girth.

"Granger..." Alucard's husky voice mumured, and Granger felt Alucard's hand brushing his hair and the other one clenching a lock of his brunette hair on the back of his head, almost pulling it from the roots.Granger groaned, happy to make Alucard feel good, but he knew it was not enough.

Throwing caution to the wind, Granger opened his mouth wide and tried to fill his mouth with Alucard's member.

He immediately regretted it.

Granger emitted a sound, a blend of a squeak and a moan. It felt painful and gratifying. It was too big, he couldn't breathe, air couldn't pass through his mouth, so he had to force himself to inhale and exhale his nostrils. He felt the tip of Alucard's member tickling the back of his throat, triggering a gag reflex. His mouth did a quick escape and it ascended the member, a strategic retreat.

"Are you okay?" Granger felt Alucard brushing away his tears. Alucard's concern was palpable, his aroused cobalt eyes turned to soft azure ones, and Granger felt ashamed, this was not what he wanted to happen.

"I'm fine... I just need to get used to it." Granger breathed in again, relaxing his throat, and then opened his eyes and stared at the member. It was not as intimidating as before, now that he had taste of it.

Granger wordlessly descended on the shaft again, this time his hand moving up and down on the lower half while his mouth sucked on the upper half.

Granger didn't notice the passage of time, the hot, pulsating, shaft made him unaware of the world. The taste was definitely bitter and in addition to the sweat, made it a peculiar flavor, but he knew he would learn to love it. It seemed his mouth and throat welcomed Alucard, his esophagus widening just so Alucard's member could fit perfectly inside. His throat was no longer afraid of it and Granger found himself letting the member deeper into his throat.

"So good... You feel so good, Granger...." Alucard groaned, his breaths a bit faster than before.

Granger hummed, and purposefully groaned knowing the vibrations that echoed in his throat would make Alucard feel much better. Granger internally smiled when he heard Alucard moan in pleasure, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

Good. Alucard had to feel good. More than anything...

He felt Alucard's grip on his scalp tightening, belatedly realizing Alucard had been helping him adjust all along, that slowly after each time he engorged the member, Alucard made Granger take his member deeper and deeper in his throat.

How thoughful.

"Granger, wait..." Alucard tried to pull Granger's mouth away from his shaft, but Granger was too distracted in pleasing him, that he didn't hear Alucard's warning and fought against Alucard pulling him away.

Suddenly, a stream of hot, sticky cum spilled from Alucard's member and it nearly drowned Granger. The flow of the seed clung to his throat, staining it white and marking him, and Granger instinctively swallowed it all, trying not to choke at the sudden intrusion. The taste of Allucard's seed was something he _definitely_ had to get used to.

Granger then sucked in the shaft, checking to see if there was more left and he felt Alucard slightly push in and out of his mouth. Alucard's movements almost making him dizzy

When Granger felt it was the end, he finally let go of the member. It hung limply against Alucard's testicles and Granger felt guilty that he had forgotten about that part. He then noticed that his lips, tongue and the muscles of his throat felt sore. He didn't expect this thing to be so tiring.

Granger was still trying to recover from it, the taste of Alucard's essence lingered on his tongue, his throat trying to return to its normal size. He massaged his throat and tried to swallow the remaining semen in his mouth. Granger stood up shakily and wiped off the saliva from his lips.

When he looked up he saw Alucard breathing softly against the stone wall, his head facing the sky, his dexterous hand pumping his member vigorously, and a few drops of cum fell on the grass.

"Shit... I came?" Alucard uttered, looking like he only realized it just now, and he look mortified.

Granger felt ashamed. Had he been wrong about this?

"Was I bad?" Granger's voice was weak, wondering if all his effort had been for nothing.

A swift kiss, and Granger fluttered his eyes shut. He kissed back and Alucard finally kissed Granger's forehead.

“You felt too good," Alucard placated him, his tender voice easing Granger's worries. He hugged Granger loosely and rested his head against Granger's shoulder. "I just wanted to make it last."

"Oh... " Granger smiled, glad to finally be the one who had imparted pleasure for once. Finally understanding why Alucard wanted to be the one who always makes the first move, making your lover satisfied is more rewarding than receiving pleasure yourself.

"You need more practice." Alucard chuckled tenderly as he nuzzled against Granger's neck, planting soft kisses along the flesh, and Granger sighed, tilting his head a bit to the side so Alucard can do it more comfortably.

Alucard turned and his mouth brushed against Granger's ear, he kissed the shell and then he gently bit the lobe.

"Next time..." Alucard let the statement linger between them. Granger snorted softly and leaned his head back, rewarding Alucard the rare smile the swordsman loves so much.

"Yeah... next time." Granger kissed him gingerly, soft as rose petals, and Alucard kissed him back. Granger lingered for a second, relishing the last private moments he had with Alucard before leaving the bush along with his belongings.

* * *

  
Alucard zipped his pants up and sat on the grass, his mind in a daze. He was almost convinced that what had happened earlier was a dream.

And like a dream it felt too short, granted, this was due to Granger's inexperience, but Alucard wanted another round, he has a lot of things yet to _teach_ him.

And then maybe another fantasy will come true...

He had always wanted to know what it felt like to fuck Granger's mouth raw, making Granger's throat his personal cumbucket. Imagine, Granger kneeling on the floor, begging, pleading for him, with Granger's mouth fully engorging his member, tears would streaming along Granger's cheeks as he fucked that cute little mouth...

He looked down... oh... he was hard again....

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta reader but they asked to not be named hehe 
> 
> You know who you are :)


End file.
